


Tied up and desperate

by faithfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, Light Bondage, M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfully/pseuds/faithfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Crowley find themselves trapped and Sam has to pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up and desperate

All it took was a well-placed trap and they had them. Vampires, of all things. Should have been a quick little massacre, but now Sam was chained by the wrists to the ceiling and Crowley was stuck fast in a Devil's Trap. It wouldn't have been so bad, Crowley figured, if it had been a little less humiliating.

"Cannot believe I did not see what one coming," he sulked.

"The vampire who stole your angel blade or the Devil's Trap you walked into?" Sam asked, lips quirked in a soft smile.

"Glad you're enjoying this. If I knew you liked being tied up so much I'd have done that myself years ago."

"Strangely enough, I'm almost used to it."

"Some life you lead, eh?"

Sam huffed a laugh and tugged at the chains again, which did nothing but clink uselessly against the stone wall. "Can't you summon one of your hounds? Break the trap and get us both out of here?"

"Sadly, no. This place, whatever it is, is well-warded. I sensed it when we came in but I thought we were just dealing with the usual paranoid vamp nest. No, this is the work of their alpha, I'm certain of it."

"That guy? Again?"

"He doesn't like our kind. Mine or yours. Luckily, he's being held up at the moment or we'd be dealing with him face to face instead of waiting in lockup. We can only hope your brother and angel are the reason for that."

The chains clinked again and Crowley watched Sam try in vain to pull himself free.

"It's fine, Sam. If they were really in danger, we'd know it. Bet they've got this whole thing wrapped up and are searching for us as we speak."

"Wish they'd hurry up."

"What's your rush?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I have to piss."

Crowley laughed. "Big bad hunter, brought down by his bladder."

"It's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"Just...help me think of a way out of here?"

Crowley nodded sympathetically, but part of him wished that Dean and Cas would take their time getting to them.

Time passed and Sam became more antsy, bouncing from foot to foot and squeezing his thighs together. Crowley was standing a mere five feet away, and had a perfect view for the whole display.

"Would you quit staring?"

"Would you quit fidgeting?"

"I can't."

"Afraid you'll have a little accident?"

"I'd prefer not to, thanks."

"Hardly the end of the world."

"I like these shoes."

"I'll buy you new ones."

"This isn't a debate."

"What's the matter? It's just a little piss. You can stop wiggling around like a chihuahua on poppers and then we'll both get to relax."

"Do you want me to piss myself?"

"Yes. You'll be more comfortable and I'll be able to think properly again. It's a win-win."

"Sorry my biological urges are so distracting. Do demons even go to the bathroom?"

"If we eat and drink, yes. Thankfully, aside from an occasional glass of Craig, I rarely do either."

Sam heaved a sigh. "Suppose if they keep us waiting much longer you'll get what you want regardless."

"Is it really so awful?"

"A little embarrassing."

"So is being caught in a Devil's Trap by a bunch of half-rate vamps. Today's just been an exercise in humility for the both of us. On the bright side, you're really sexy all chained up and squirming."

"Glad my distress is such a turn on."

"It is. I've half a mind to purposely put you in this situation myself later. Without the vampires and with the addition of a safeword, mind you."

"You're serious."

"Would I lie?" Crowley grinned and Sam pretended to hide his smile.

"Fine, you win. Not like I can hold it much longer anyway."

Sam gave the chains one last good tug to no avail. When it was obvious he really had no other choice, he reluctantly closed his eyes and waited.

Crowley watched, mesmerized as a wet patch appeared near the zipper on Sam's crotch. Sam whimpered and the wet patch became a dark streak going down both thighs. Sam slumped forward, still pinned by the chains, as piss streamed out the bottoms of both pant legs and collected in a puddle on the floor. It was loud in the bare stone room.

Sam sighed in relief as the stream became a trickle and the last drips pattered to the floor. Sam was soaked crotch to ankle, and Crowley could only imagine the state of his shoes.

"Feel better?" Crowley ventured.

"Yeah." Sam's voice came out hoarse and he still had not opened his eyes but his muscles, which had been strained tight for the past hour, were finally relaxed. He shivered and stood up straight again. "Enjoy the show?" he asked, eying Crowley's tented crotch.

Crowley grinned. "Like I said, next time we're doing this on purpose."


End file.
